1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for data management and data rendering for disparate data types.
2. Description of Related Art
Despite having more access to data and having more devices to access that data, users are often time constrained. One reason for this time constraint is that users typically must access data of disparate data types from disparate data sources on data type-specific devices using data type-specific applications. One or more such data type-specific devices may be cumbersome for use at a particular time due to any number of external circumstances. Examples of external circumstances that may make data type-specific devices cumbersome to use include crowded locations, uncomfortable locations such as a train or car, user activity such as walking, visually intensive activities such as driving, and others as will occur to those of skill in the art. There is therefore an ongoing need for data management and data rendering for disparate data types that provides access to uniform data type access to content from disparate data sources.